


The Secret Behind "Angel"

by Ian_Shea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Will, Doctor!Will, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Musician Nico, Musician!Nico, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_Shea/pseuds/Ian_Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace wasn't expecting his years of medical school to go towards bandaging sprained guitar hands and treating the burns of an overenthusiastic pyrotechnics specialist (looking at you, Leo) but he soon finds that, sometimes, fate gets it right as he finds himself placed in the path of a soul in need of /his/ help in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Behind "Angel"

It was not the job he had anticipated when he finally graduated with his medical degree, going on Angel’s summer tour across the United States and Europe as the team’s chief medical officer. All through med school, Will Solace had been planning on spending long hours in a sparsely decorated doctor’s office or perhaps strange hours in the fast-paced environment of a local hospital’s emergency room if he so desired the adrenaline rush. But when he received word that Octavian, Will’s cousin and a manager for New Rome Records, was looking to hire a new medical officer for Angel’s upcoming tour, Will figured it could not hurt to apply along with sending his resumé to as many medical centers as possible. He had never anticipated getting—or accepting—the job and he had certainly not anticipated spending five months living out of a suitcase in hotel rooms as he spent every other day on a bus or a plane to the next city with the less-than-desirable company of his blonde-haired, blue-eyed cousin. Least of all, he never considered the extent of his years of schooling being put to use bandaging sprained guitar hands and icing the bruised foreheads of stage technicians who neglect to keep watch for metal poles, scattered cables, and misplaced pyrotechnics when assembling and dissembling the stage. (Most of these injuries are incurred by the construction manager, Leo Valdez, though getting him to admit it would be nearly impossible.) All in all, it was not anything like the career of treating flus and stitching gashes Will had been anticipating but the constant traveling and meeting new people offered him some other sort of intrigue he was fairly certain would elude him working in an average doctor’s office. Sometimes, though, Will found himself wondering if he was not wasting his abilities. He wondered often if he was not robbing the world of another doctor when there were so many suffering and in need. Somehow, handing out ice packs and aspirin did not seem to be making any major (or minor) differences in people’s lives.

Little did he know that there was someone on this tour who needed him in more ways than one.


End file.
